


What If I Want More?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You don’t usually do this but he’s handsome and sweet. Of course, you don’t realize that he’s the man of all your fangirl dreams.





	What If I Want More?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Chris Evans Writing Challenge @until-theend-oftheline
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Maybe the one thing you are the most scared of is the one thing you should do.
> 
> A/N: Italics are text messages. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   You yawned snuggling into the warm body at your side. The sun was beginning to rise and one of you had left the curtains open. You groaned trying to pull the sheet up over your eyes but you were so wrapped up it was impossible. You whimpered and an arm came around pulling you back against hard muscle.

  “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

  “Sun’s in my eyes.”

  “Oh hold on,” suddenly his body is gone and you watch his naked form rush across the room pulling the curtain. He turns back with a warm smile and you hold out your arms. He gets a childlike grin that you can just make out through his neatly trimmed beard. He runs at you and jumps onto the bed rolling you under him.

  “My hero,” you tease kissing him again. His beard tickles as he tongue presses past your lips his hand coming down to knead your breast as you moan into his mouth.

  “How do you feel?”

  “Those tequila shots were a mistake but the outcome isn’t so bad,” you roll your hips already feeling his arousal even through the sheet separating you. He groans rolling off and pulls the sheet away from your body. You throw your leg over him straddling his hips allowing your hands to wrap around his cock. You almost can’t believe that you’re doing this. You’ve always hidden yourself and been the shy one, but when he looked at you last night you threw caution to the wind.

  “You’re fucking beautiful. Ride me, sweetheart,” you lean forward and rub your dripping pussy up and down his shaft before slowly easing yourself down onto him. He’s big but you’re still stretched from the rounds last night although you’d lost count of how many there were. His hands grip your hips as you grind down on him.

  “Oh god,” you move up until his cock almost slips out of you. He grunts and pulls you back down hard and your breathless groans entice him, “You feel so good.”

  “So do you, Baby Girl,” he leans forward and kisses your lips wrapping his arms around you. He kisses along your neck and you feel his teeth nip here and there enough to know you’ll have marks later. He stops at your breasts taking a nipple into his mouth sucking and running his teeth over it but not enough to hurt. It was pleasurable and enticing.

  He pushes you onto the bed spreading your legs before he sinks back into you filling you full. He looks down at you and there is so much tenderness in his eyes that you can’t believe this is someone you just met by chance in a bar. You wrap your legs around his waist while his hands move sliding up your arms until his fingers entwine with yours. It’s decidedly intimate but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

  “I’m going to cum,” you manage breathlessly.

  “Let go, baby. Cover my cock in your cum,” he begs and it’s filthy and everything you want. It’s not much longer before your muscles twitch and the growing fire in your belly bursts. You tremble under his body and his lips move back to your neck biting down forcing a scream that he quickly muffles with his lips.

   He pulls out and cum splatters across your stomach. He takes his cock in hand pumping to make sure he’s finished. You lock eyes with him and run your finger through his release before bringing it to your mouth, “You’re a dirty girl.”

  “I can be,” you sigh as he climbs off the bed with a chuckle. He returns with a washcloth cleaning your stomach and gently between your legs. You’re starting to realize how sore your body actually is and you know he can see it as you wince while he cleans.

 “There now we can cuddle,” he proclaims after tossing the wash rag into the bathroom. He pulls the covers over and climbs back in next to you. He barely has his arms open before you roll into him resting your head on his chest, “Perfect.”

  “Don’t we have things to do today? I seem to remember things,” you offered and he made some sort of sound.

  “If they need me they’ll find me here. I’ll be so glad when filming finishes so I can relax a bit. These past couple of days have been a godsend,” he admits and you realize you don’t know much about him.

  “Filming? What are you filming?”

  He chuckles, “You’re kidding right?”

  “No, I’m serious. Are you an actor? I’m afraid I didn’t ask too many questions last night.”

  “No you did ask a lot but it was about random things. You kept asking if I knew when grave robbing becomes archeology, which reminds me I need to find out. It’s bothering me now.”

  “I told you. It keeps me awake some nights.”

  He laughs again, “You’re silly. No, I’m filming for the Avengers. I thought you’d know that since you were wearing an Avengers shirt last night.”

  “Hey that’s my lucky shirt. I’ll have you know I’ve worn it on three separate occasions. The first I narrowly missed getting hit by a cab, the second I won two hundred dollars on a lottery ticket, and I met you. So don’t bash the shirt.”

   “I wasn’t bashing it. Wait? Do you really not know who I am?” you look up at his face and he’s serious. His face tells you he’s confused.

   “If I’m honest I’ve just been calling you Prince in my head because you remind me of a Disney prince,” you tell him and a smile forms.

   “I love Disney so I’m taking that as a compliment.”

   A silence settles between you two but despite the revelation, you don’t really know who you went home with but at least it’s a peaceful silence. That is until the door is thrown open by Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan. At this point, you’d like to think you’re not that much of an idiot that you can’t point two and two together but you’re also completely naked. Well, there is the sheet at least but still.

  “Evans everyone is meeting for,” Mackie stops while Sebastian looks at you with intrigue.

  “Guys, now’s not really a good time,” he sits up and you do as well taking a good look at him then back to Mackie and Stan. Your inner fangirl takes a few minutes but then it clicks. You spent the night with none other than Captain America himself, Chris Evans.

   “Oh fuck me,” you snarl dropping your head in your hands trying not to be embarrassed.

  “Let me guess she didn’t know who you actually were?” you recognize Sebastian’s smooth voice and groan.

  “I think there was a lot more tequila involved than we first thought,” Chris admitted beginning to rub your back. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I thought you knew.”

  You laugh reaching over grabbing your phone. Chris looks worried but you pull up the last text you sent to your friend and roommate back home, “I literally texted that I was going home with a Chris Evans lookalike.”

  “No way,” he takes your phone and laughs bringing his hand to his chest dropping your cell. “That’s fucking priceless.”

  “So should we save you both a place at the breakfast table?” Sebastian asks throwing a wink your way. You blush but turn to Chris. He takes your hand with a slight squeeze and a silent plea in his eyes.

  “If it is okay I’d kill for some breakfast,” you speak to Chris and then shoot a glance at the two men. “But I’ll need pants so you boys will just have to meet us there.”

  “Sounds good to us,” Mackie grabs Sebastian’s arm dragging him back through the door and you relax when the door closes.

  You fall back onto the bed, “Holy shit.”

  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

  “God, Chris, yes I’m more than okay. Slightly worried that your buddies just saw my tits,” you scoffed sitting up. “But are you sure you don’t want me to go? I…well I don’t really know how this works.”

  Chris’ eyebrows shoot up in confusion, “What works?”

  “Oh um,” you don’t know how to say it and you’re starting to get flustered. “About one night stands. I mean I like you but I know I’m nothing special so I don’t want you to feel obligated.” Your insecurities ate at you making you look away from him. How stupid could you be especially now knowing who he really was?

  “Hey,” he moved off the bed and knelt next to you. “Hey, don’t do that. Despite what might be going through that beautiful brain of yours I don’t have any expectations. I’d love for you to have breakfast with us and I was actually going to ask if you’d have a late dinner with me. I just don’t want to say goodbye right now.”

  “What a softie Evans,” you reach up running your hands through his beard. “Come on I need bacon.”

  “Pants first though, right? I’m a little worried Seb is going to try to steal you from me,” he chuckles but you can see that he means it.

  “Not a chance Cap,” you wiggle your eyebrows and he laughs deep standing heading towards the shower.

  “You coming?” he asks over his shoulder. You don’t have to be asked twice as you chase after his cute naked ass.

  Breakfast is something else in entirely. You met everyone filming and are officially sworn to secrecy given that neither Mark nor Tom can keep a secret. Chris keeps his hand on your thigh and you can’t deny loving the feel of it. Sebastian leans over to whisper something to you and Chris shoots him a look his hand a little tighter on your thigh.

  “Told you he liked you,” Sebastian winked and turned away igniting your blush.

  “Y/N, are you still free tonight?” Chris asked. “I know you’re on vacation but I’d still like to spend the night with you if I can?”

 “Of course,” you pull out your cellphone and hand it to him. “If you trust giving me your number I can text you so you can have mine. Then when you are finished you can text me and I’ll come to you. Does that work?” You felt nervous now but you weren’t sure why. He wanted to see you again.

  “Perfect. Do you need a ride to your hotel?” he asks.

 “No, not at all. I should head out,” you kissed his cheek and waved goodbye to the Avengers of all people and took off.

  You barely make it out the door of the restaurant before your texts alert beeps:  _It’s Cap! ;) I can’t wait to see you tonight._

You feel like your floating the rest of the morning. Well, at least until you make it back to your hotel room where your family has been waiting for you. It was supposed to be a family vacation and you’d met Chris by chance at the bar you and your cousins had gone too. Despite letting them know you were okay last night and texting this morning you can feel your father’s anger as you begin sifting through your suitcase finding a perfect outfit for tonight.

  “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” he demands through clenched teeth. “Our first family vacation and you run off with some idiot from a night club.”

  “He’s not an idiot” is all you say without addressing him face to face. You’ve been through this one too many times and it’s not worth it, “I’ll be seeing him tonight when he gets off work.”

  “No, you won’t, Y/N,” he glares grabbing your arming jerking you around to look at him. “You are not a slut who spreads her legs for the first man that looks her way. How do you think it looks?”

  “Fuck off Dad. I never usually go home with anyone. I haven’t been with anyone since that nut job you set me up with a year ago. This guy is different in all the best ways.”

  “It’s a fling,” he argues and you wave him off as your Aunt comes to your defense reminding him you’re an adult and it’s technically none of his business. He really hates hearing that. He leaves throwing up his hands muttering curses under his breath but you are only thinking about tonight.

   However, as much as you hate it admit it your father is probably right this being a fling, which is the one thing that does in fact suck. It’s not simply the fact he’s Chris Evans, it’s that he’s probably one of the most caring men you’d ever met. The attraction was instant for you and while you’ll never win a beauty pageant he did make you feel loved. He didn’t seem to mind the extra pounds or the thickness of your thighs. In fact, it was the opposite as the images of last night race across your thoughts forcing a blush back to your cheeks.

  “I can’t believe you actually went home with Chris Evans,” your friend chuckles over the phone. You’d only told her after you swore her to secrecy based on  _fish fingers and custard_  as you’d done for one another for years, “What was he like? I mean was he packing?”

  “Oh god is that the only thing you’re worried about?” you chastise playfully. “He was so sweet. I didn’t even realize it was really him until Mackie and Stan burst into his room this morning.”

  “What? Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie caught you in the act?” you hold the phone away from you ear at her outburst.

  “No Rach we were post-act and thankfully had a sheet covering us. That’s when I put it together. Chris felt bad but I showed him the text I sent you. I just can’t believe I didn’t realize.”

  “You know this means you’re wrong about Superman, right?”

  “What the hell does Superman have to do with this?” you ask dumbfounded at her question.

  “You always said you’d know Clark Kent was Superman and vice versa glasses or not, but you didn’t even realize you banged Captain America because of a beard. So you’re wrong, ha!”

  “Fuck, you’re right. I’m such a dumbass.”

  “No, you are a fucking legend, Y/N. For one night stands, I don’t think anyone will top that. Ashley is going to be so pissed when she finds out.”

  “Is it technically a one night stand if he wants to see you again?”

  The line is silent and you move the phone back away just in case. It was a good move as the ear piercing scream that followed would have made you deaf, “YOU’RE GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN? WHO INSTIGATED HIM? DID YOU? DID HE? DOES HE HAVE YOUR PHONE? WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT, BITCH?”

  “Woah, Woah, calm down Rach before you get us in trouble with our neighbors. I just didn’t think about it but he insisted he wanted to see me again. I texted him so he’d have my number and he shot me a text back that he was excited about tonight. So yeah we’re having a late dinner.”

 “I bet your Dad is losing his mind.”

  “In a big way, Rach. He said this is just a fling and maybe it is but I didn’t tell anyone here that I was with Chris Evans. It’s just you, me, and Stan and Mackie. Well, and everyone at breakfast this morning.” Rach asked a few questions about the other actors but then she turned serious. She was good at knowing when she needed to go into full friend mode.

  “Are you nervous?”

  “Oh god am I ever. It’s one thing crushing on a celebrity from afar but actually meeting, having sex with, and realizing they are pretty great is different. I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye tomorrow but we’re moving on to Disneyland.”

  “Chris loves Disney. Maybe he can pop down to meet you? I mean you both are huge dorks so I think this is a match made in heaven.”

 “You’re bias.”

 “Maybe but I’m not wrong. Listen just relax be yourself and enjoy this for what it is. He makes you happy and that’s pretty awesome. I’ve got to go to work in the real world now so live for me and text me and let me know how tonight goes.”

  You agree to do just that and say goodbye. The family pulls you along for whatever was planned. Shopping at some outlets, midafternoon lunch, some historical tour that you barely pay attention to, and finally to a theater to see some comedian. All the way you get sporadic texts from a certain Avenger.

   _I hope your day is going better than mine. This suit does not breathe as much as you’d think._ A selfie is attached with sweat dripping down his forehead and small droplets on his beard and neck. He’s red from exhortation but still smiling. You tell him he should take it off and then tease with a comment about doing it slowly and filming it. He sends back a laughing emoji and a gif of someone stripping badly.

   _The whole gang is giving me shit about you, in a good way. They think you’re cute and really funny._ You don’t know how to respond at first but then quickly type out that clearly the sun is affecting everyone and he should call the onsite medical staff.  _I told Olsen that and she is sad now._ A selfie of Elizabeth Olsen fake crying with Paul also fake crying makes you laugh out loud, unfortunately, it’s during the tour. The tour guide is less than pleased and your father looks like he might burst.

   The final text comes just as the comedian exits the stage and your family is waiting for everyone to go.  _I talked the guys into letting me leave early. Are you still free to meet me? I don’t want to take you from your family._

“Who’s ready for ice cream and mini golf?” your aunt declares but you shake your head. You mouth the word date to her and she is all thumbs up.   ****

Despite pointed glares from your father, your grandparents, and your Uncle and his fling of the month you head out catching a cab back to Chris’ hotel. You rub your hands on your dress feeling like your palms are extra sweaty. The doors open and you head down the hall stopping just in front of his door. With a deep breathe you knock and wait for your prince. The door opens but everything good you feel slips away. A woman with beautiful tan skin wrapped in only a bathrobe her hair that teased a post-sex look.

  “You’re not room service?” she eyes you. “Are you one of those stalker fans? Like, get a life fatass.”

  You blanch at the remark double checking the room number and seeing it’s the one Chris gave you. Perhaps he made a mistake but then you hear him, “Is that the laundry service?”

  “No just some stalker,” she yells back making you step back. “Can you not take the hint?”

  You know you must look like a fish as your mouth opens and closes trying to find the words to defend yourself but you don’t. What would be the point? Clearly, you were a fling and he’s moved on although it doesn’t account for the text messages today. Either way, you will not be humiliated and you turn without another word and practically run to the elevator. The doors open and you press the buttons quickly ignoring the hot track of tears flooding your cheeks. How can you be so naïve?

  “Y/N?” Chris calls out in a minute of confusion but the doors close and you let it go. You turn your phone onto mute and shove it in your pocket before the elevator doors even open. The lobby is crowded as guests are returning from their evenings out.

  You run into someone lost in your thoughts and look up realizing it’s Sebastian, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

 You don’t say anything still doing your goldfish act but push past him with a muttered  _Sorry._ He doesn’t chase after you but his cellphone is quickly pressed to your ear. The taxis are lined up and you flag the first one climbing in muttering off your hotel. As it moves into traffic you pull your phone to see numerous calls from Chris’ number followed by voicemails and texts. Each message pleading for you to let him explain amidst a promise of an apology.

  Thankfully everyone is sleeping as you pull your sandals off slipping into the bed next to your cousin. You check your phone one last time finding a text from an unknown number  _It’s Seb. Please let Evans explain. I know how it looks but it’s not. Just let him explain._

 _It doesn’t matter Seb. I’m leaving first thing in the morning anyway. I was stupid to see more to this than there was. Goodbye. It was really awesome to meet you._ You send then text and then block his number and in turn do the same to Chris’ number. You can admit now that your imaginations included a happy ever after but this isn’t a fairy tale.

  Despite your concerns your father hasn’t said a word in regards to your somber mood. Disney is as beautiful as you hoped but even now it feels tainted. Your family breaks off and your cousins leave you to yourself as you stand back taking pictures of Cinderella’s castle. As a girl, you’d always wanted to live in her castle and to see it in reality before you was like a dream come true. You closed your eyes reliving the fantasy of your childhood you in a princess gown spinning in the arms of a handsome prince. Unfortunately, the Prince quickly turns into Chris and you open your eyes with a dejected sigh.

  You find a bench sitting down just simply listening to the music that plays over the speakers. It’s a melody you remember from  _Fantasia_ but it abruptly ends and the music changes to a song you know well.  _Tangled_ is one of your favorites and the music to  _I See the Light_ begins playing but it seems a lot louder than the music before. You look around to see if anyone has noticed shocked to see people surrounding the square with phones and even your family.

   “What’s going on?” you ask the girl closest to you and she practically squeals.

   “Someone said Chris Evans is here,” you nodded confused not wanting to correct her. He was filming in Georgia.

**** **_And at last I see the light_  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you**

   You’re frozen as the crowd parts and Chris himself steps through singing into the head mike and dressed exactly like Flynn Rider himself. The crowd is cheering but you can only look at him with wide unbelieving eyes. He moves with sure steps until he’s directly in front of you.

**_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she’s here shining in the starlight  
Now she’s here suddenly I know  
If she’s here it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to go**

  The soundtrack takes over as he reaches for your hands, “Can we talk? In private?”

  You look around at the crowd that is slowly dispersing but don’t miss the many phoned and cameras flashing in your direction. A golf cart suddenly appears and you blush to see Seb behind the wheel waving you aboard. You duck inside with Chris’ hand resting on your back as Seb takes off with a laugh at all the gushing fans. Seb pulls the cart to the base of Cinderella’s castle where an attendant hands off a key.

  “You crazy kids work this out,” Seb winks and Chris takes your hand leading you inside.

  “Okay, sweetheart, open your eyes,” your mouth drops at the suite before you. It’s like all your dreams have come true as you bounce around the room taking in all the details.

 “Why did you do this?” you stop as you sit at the edge of the bed in what you believe is the master bedroom of the suite.

  Chris quickly pulls off the vest and sits next to you holding out his hands for you to take them. You do because even despite the woman at his hotel he did sing in public for you. Anyone with anxiety who does that at least deserves to be listened to, “I really want to apologize about that night. She was an old friend who showed up and she wasn’t completely sober. I sent for the hotel service to bring her a change of clothes and to order her a taxi. I should have warned you.”

  “Seriously? She called me a fatass.”

  “Y/N, I know how it looks I do but I swear nothing happened. And once she told me she called you that I told her we were done speaking until she learned how to be nice to people that mean a lot to me. I was waiting for you and to be honest watching the elevator close hurt more than I ever thought possible. Then when you didn’t even answer Sebastian I really panicked.”

  “Why? It was just a wild twenty-four hours we would have been pulled apart anyway. It’s okay.”

  He looks exasperated, “But what if it’s not okay. What if I wanted more?”

 His question makes you pause not sure what to say, “More?”

 “There is something about you and when I woke up that morning it felt right. I was counting away the hours just because I wanted to see you again. This may be nothing Y/N. We could try this and it not work but what if it does.”

  “But Chris you’re famous and filming and I’m in debt working at a retirement home. It would be long distance and spoiler alert I’m terrified of flying. I’m really scared,” you spit out even though it’s everything you could dream of.

  “Pretty girl,” Chris leans forward capturing you in a kiss. It’s not heated but it’s passionate and soft. He pulls back and wraps his arm around your shoulders, “ **Maybe the one thing you are the most scared of is the one thing you should do.** ”

  You press your forehead to his with a deep sigh, “Let’s do this Mr. Evans. Let’s try.”

   “Really?” he says as if he can’t believe it.

   “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t ready to say goodbye either. But I have an important question?”

   Panic flares in his eyes but he nods his arm tightening across your shoulders, “Okay?”

   “Is it okay if I call you Cap?” you tease placing a kiss on his lips as they move into a little smirk.

   “You can call me whatever you want as long as I can call you mine,” he’s proud of himself and you laugh moving to straddle his hips.

  His arm slides away and you rest your arms on his shoulders and clasp your hands at the back of his neck. His hair just brushing against your clasped hands, “After that, I’m just going to stick to Dork, but yes you’re my dork.”

  “I’ll take it,” he laughs picking you up and spinning you before gently lying you onto the mattress. He looks at you like Flynn looks at Rapunzel and it’s almost startling but at the same time, he makes this all feel so effortless. He leans down capturing you in a kiss and your mind only focusing on him and this perfect beginning to a happy ever after.


End file.
